Um dia de praia
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: [completo] Saori dá finalmente um dia de folga aos seus cavaleiros de ouro e eles imaginem vão na praia até o pobre Camus vai .. mas ser´q que estes se sabem comportar? [comedia yaoi levezinho]
1. Chapter 1

**_Prefácio…_**

**Saori:** meus queridos cavaleiros, amanha terão o dia livre

**Cavaleiro:** EHhhh…livre!

**Mdm:** podemos matar alguém? Estamos livres…e depois não é meu xuxu

**Dido:** não digas isso em publico seu tarado.

**Milo:** e nós Kamus? O que acha de…

**Saori:** não me deixaram acabar o dia praticamente livre…

**Cavaleiros:** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Milo:** pois era bom demais para ser verdade, e eu já a pensar em como se deve derreter um frizzer!

**Kamus:** Milo, pára de ser pervertido, só pensas em sexo.

**Milo:** quem disse que eu estava a pensar nisso tu é que estás a dizer… (e risse maliciosamente) …mas bem que me começas a dar ideias…

**Kamus:** cala essa boca…tarado…

**Milo:** só calo se…(e Kamus rouba-lhe um beijo), pronto calei

**Saori:** como estava a dizer antes de me interromperem pela segunda vez (e lança um olhar de fúria) eu quero que socializem mais com a sociedade percebem…por isso, desculpa Kamus, mas vamos todos amanha à praia de vamos no autocarro das 10 da manha e passaremos o dia sem treinos e sem esse tipo de exercícios.

**Kamus:** mas praia!

**Saori:** perdoa-me Kamus, mas foi a única maneira que encontrei e sempre podes ir para a água te refrescar não é mesmo! (e abre um sorriso muito satisfeito, para ver se conseguia convencer o aquário). Bem podem ir a reunião esta acabada por hoje e até amanha às 9 horas devido aos atrasados (e dá um piscar de olhos a Milo que se ri)

**Cavaleiros:** com a sua licença Atena. (fizeram uma vénia e retiraram-se)

_**Um dia de praia**_

No dia seguinte…pelas 9:45

**Saori:** não e possível como eles conseguem-se atrasar tanto… eu mato aqueles dois.

**Dido:** até eu já cá estou, tive de me retirar do meu sono sabem quanto custam aqueles produtos todos! Tive de me levantar para regar as minhas lindíssimas rosas…são como a dona eu sei (levantando a cara muito orgulhoso), depois tive a preparar o pequeno-almoço a esse relaxado ai…ele não faz nenhum…

**Mdm:** não e verdade Dido eu faço, me levanto, lavo a cara, lavo os dentes, penteio o cabelo, visto-me, vou à casa de banho, treino, mato, massacro gente, como, durmo, estás a ver faço muita coisa #que anormal, coitado#

Enquanto isso no final das escadarias da casa de Mú podiam-se ver o casal atrasado…Kamus a empurrar o pobre Milo que tinha adormecido e ainda vestia e tropeçava na roupa que ainda estava a vestir. Já se podia perceber o mau humor de Kamus logo de manha, cara emburrada e um olhar de cortar a respiração a qualquer um.

**Saori:** ISTO SÃO HORAS! 45 MINUTOS ATRASADOS, COMO OUSAM DEIXAR UMA DEUSA ESPERAR…NEM 1MINUTO QUANTO MAIS 45. (dizia a furiosa Atena aos berros e a tentar matar os dois cavaleiros)

**Milo:** aii saori nem esquenta hoje estamos de ferias, então não nos pode dar ordens ouviu! E não vale apena ralhar comigo que esse ai JÁ FEZ O SEU TRABALHO VICE.

**Saori:** papai…ele berrou comigo…wuah…ele é mau…ele é feio…aff (e chora baba e ranho)

**Milo:** ahh não mau até poço ser mas feio não…olha (e faz uma pose bem sexy virando-lhe o seu bumbum, piscando-lhe o olho e mandando beijinho)

**Saori:** wuahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…estas a ver como ele é mau…mas ele é bom mesmo que quero-o para mim …paizinho…

**Kamus:** ahhhh nem tenta ele é meu, todo meu…não á cá nada pra ninguém

**Saori:** nem pode ser a meias? Tu à semana eu ao fim-de-semana?

**Kamus:** nem vem…todo meu e acabou (e da um tapa no bumbum de Milo, mostrando e exibindo o seu controlo e poder sobre o outro)

**Milo:** aii essa doeuu (e faz bico e vai acorrer ter com a deusa)

**Kamus:** Milo AQUI!

**Milo:** AU AU AU…ahahah (ajoelhado como um cãozinho perante Kamus)

**Kamus:** estas a ver, não vale a pena

**Saori:** wuawuahhhhh…mas eu poço..aff… fazer um clone e meter no Olimpo não poço? PAI!

**Zeus:** o que é um clone? Mas simm filhinhaa pode tudo!

**Saori:** obahhhhhhhhhhh… te amo papi

**Dido:** chula

**Saora:** que disse?

**Dido:** eu..ahh sortuda

**Saori:** eu sei, por isso sou uma deusa

Nisso chega o autocarro que os leva para a praia, a viagem não durou muito tempo, ela foi passada por brincadeiras, mandando bocas, namorando e maltratando-se uns aos outros… 11 horas e chegaram…montaram as tendas…toalhas, guarda-sol, uma arca com as bebidas que Kamus mantinha fria no meu daquele calor.

**Saori:** vamos gente protector solar…todo mundo

**Dido:** ahh Saori qual deles? Factor de que grau 60…70…100

**Saori:** Dido valha-me Zeus, acho que o de 40 está bom para o seu tom de pele

**Milo:** Ping…vai vira-te para eu te por…

**Kamus:** ping? (e Kamus levanta um pouco o sobrolho fazendo um sinal de quem não estava a perceber)

**Milo:** sim ping de pinguim (e põem a língua de fora um pouco fazendo uma cara cómica, rindo-se da cara feita pelo amado)

**Kamus:** não vale a pena, eu ponho sozinho, aqui não e um bom lugar para isso Mi…e ping é um apelido muito rasco

**Milo:** você quer é que aquelas meninas que estão ali fartas de mandar risinhos te ponha…aff…por isso você não quer…e não é rasco não…aff…combina com vice wuah…(e sai da toalha de Kamus a correr e a chorar para o mar)

**Saori:** o que foi aquilo Kamus?

**Kamus:** um pequeno ataque de ciúmes, aquilo passa-lhe…eu tou a acabar depor isto e já vou lá ter com ele.

**Dido:** vamos jogar volley ?

**Mdm:** isso é coisa de meninas Dido… eu não vou…

**Dido:** quero ver se logo há noite quando eu for jogar ás casinhas e te deixo a jogar jogo de homem…

**Mdm:** …quem faz as equipas?

E todos os cavaleiros como Saori caiem na risada, pela boa persuasão de Dido. Kamus com a conversa acaba de por protector solar e vai em direcção ao mar ter com o amado.

**Kamus:** Milo…

**Milo:** sim Kamus vieste-me dizer que elas são mais gostosas que eu e que me vai trocar por elas

**Kamus:** Milo pára de fazer ciúmes estúpidos (abraçando-o por traz, afastando os cabelos da orelha e aproximando os lábios aos ouvidos de Milo, dando um calafrios no pobre escorpião enquanto que num sussurro lhe diz) nada nem ninguém é mais sexy do que tu, Milo de escorpião.

Milo vira-se e agarra o queixo de Kamus aproxima os lábios nos dele com uma suavidade própria daquele dois apaixonados até batem com a testa um no outro.

**Menino:** pohh óh bicha pára de namorar seu tarado e me dá a bola que te acertou nos cornos…

Kamus fica estático e irritado ate que Milo vai muito calmamente até ao encontro da bola

**Milo:** você sabe que interrompeu o nosso beijo?

**Menino:** sim, mas beijo de bicha não é bom não…

**Milo:** então beija sua bola (e dá um chute na bola que vai direitinha para a cara do puto deixando-o com o desenho da bola na cara em tons de vermelho) auahauahauahuaha e então gostou do seu 1º beijo moleque?

**Menino:** mamaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…aff…aquele moço…

**Milo:** eu o que?

**Menino:** é um óptimo jogador de futebol, me ensina vá lá.

**Milo:** não mesmo, vai namorar com a bola

**Menino:** ela sabe mal haka…

**Milo:** então vai-lhe lavar os dentes olha ali tanta água

**Menino:** ok eu vou mas depois me ensina? Simmmmm )))))))))))

**Kamus:** vá lá Milo pobre criancinha, queridinha e fofinha .

**Milo:** ok, ok vai lá lhe lavar os dentes à bola que eu depois lhe ensino.

E o menino vai a correr ter com a mãe enquanto que o casal fica a tentar entrar na agua…passado 1 minuto

**Menino:** heyy bichas!

**Kamus:** eu congelo aquele pirralho!

**Milo:** o que você que agora pirralho! E MEU NOME É MILO E NÃO BICHA E O DELE É KAMUS…MAS QUE MERDA VOCÊ QUER AGORA…

**Menino:** é que…aff (e começa a chorar)

**Milo:** desculpa o que se passa…?

**Menino:** é que…aff…eu esqueci minha escova em casa, como é que eu lhe lavo os dentes?

**Milo:** tirem-me daqui T-T

Continua…


	2. Chapter 2

**Um dia de praia**

_2º Capitulo_

Passadas algumas horas a ter de estar a fazer de baby sitter daquele pequeno demónio Milo acaba por desistir …

**Menino:** heyy…onde vais?

**Milo:** embora!

**Menino**: porque?

**Milo:** porque não me pagam para isto, e eu não gosto de crianças

**Menino:** mas eu gosto de ti, mesmo que tu sejas uma bicha.

**Milo** **irritado:** PARA DE ME CHAMAR ISSO!

**Menino**: mas tu não és?

**Milo:** NÃO! Eu sou uma bicha gostosa, sexy e maravilhosa

**Menino:** uma bicha cara! Meu pai dixe que quando vai ao vosso bar vocês levam muito caro, depois a mãe que sofra….mas vocês berram tanto como ela?

**Milo já sem paciência :** não nos não berramos pensando que anteontem acordou metade do santuário …e isso são garotos de programa EU NÃO O SOU!

**Menino:** que pena meu pai tinha me pedido para ficar com teu numero olha para baixo com cara triste

**Milo:** na-na-ni-na-não, não, não e não…pela nossa senhora da Agrela que não há Santa como ela…eu não sou bimbo para o seu pai ver …

**Menino olha com cara pervertido :** e eu sou? e se põem numa pose muito sexy com as mãos no cabelo

**Milo:** SOCORRO ELE É UM DEMONIO! POR ZEUS!

**Dido:** oh Milo não sejas assim lança uma olhar demoníaco ele é tão fofo até tem calções cor-de-rosa Kawaii -

**Menino:** não são cor-de-rosa que eu não sou bicha, não?

**Dido:** oh querido não é preciso seres bicha para gostares de rosa…apenas revela bom gosto teu. passa as mãos pelos cabelos exibindo os novos pequenos brincos cor-de-rosa

**Menino:** Perfeito…eu quero ser como TU - diz aos pulos agarrando nos pulsos do pesciano

**Milo arrasado :** nem vou comentar

**Dido e menino**: O QUE DISSES-TE!

**Milo:** eu nada não ''' nem estava aqui…bem vou deixa-los a sós …adeuss….já bem longe…loucos demoníacos…

E mesmo longe Milo ainda conseguia ouvir "cama rosa, carro rosa, brincos rosa, mundo rosa" -AHH me salvem T.T que mal fiz eu a Zeus!

Chegando perto dos lugares dos outros cavaleiros repara que eles não estavam lá, foi até ao relógio e vendo que eram horas do almoço. - Hum… o Kamus traz algo para eu comer enquanto isso vou por um pouco de protector.

Agarra num frasco qualquer e espalha-o deitando-se finalmente sobre a sua toalha descansando da árdua batalha com aqueles dois demónios cor-de-qualquer-coisa..

3 Horas depois…já na praia em direcção às toalhas.

**Aioria:** Aii que eu comi como um urso. diz com cara de criança satisfeita

**Mdm:** não, comeste como um leão, realmente bem empregue o teu signo

**Saori:** e mau empregue o meu querido dinheiro fazendo cara de choro por ter gasto uma fortuna

**Aioria no ouvido de Mdm:** e quem é que se importa com isso… hihihi…desde que seja ela a pagar

**Mdm:** estas a ver a minha cara de preocupado?

**Aioria intrigado :** não

**Mdm:** nem eu caem na risada

**Shaka abanando a cabeça com a mão na testa**: Ai valha-me Buddha que aqueles nem com a barriga cheia param de dizer disparates.

**Mú:** deixa divertirem se afinal é o nosso dia de folga têm de aproveitar não?

**Shaka**: é como sempre tens razão, e realmente até devia de ter pena deles aproxima-se do ouvido de Mú sedutoramente e diz baixinho afinal eles não se podem divertir com nós todas as noites beija-o por trás do ouvido

**Mú**: SHAKA! (tomo o mundo olha para traz para ver o que se passava, Mú ficando extremamente corado) ah…ah ..ande para a frente pobre Milo ainda não deve ter comido nada faz cara de bobo tentando disfarçar

**Mdm:** nem o congelador ta preocupado e tu estas? Que queridinho dançando imitando o Dite

**Mú:** CALEM-SE

**Shaka:** hey aquela coisa tostada não é o Milo?

**Aioria: **só falta o chocolate por cima… hum que delícia.

Kamus olha com um olhar demoníaco para o leonino e apressa-se a r ter com Milo, ele parecia estar todo torrado mesmo.

**Kamus: **Mon ange! olhando para Milo que tinha as costas como um camarão -Milo acorda! aumenta um pouco o se cosmo e com as mãos geladas põem nas costas do amado

**Milo: **AHHH MERDA….QUE É ISTO?

**Kamus da uma pequena estalada: **primeiro não se diz palavrões, segundo o que é isso em suas costas Milo de escorpião.

**Milo**: Isso o que? se tenta virar mas sem sucesso suas costas doíam muito aii dói e está muito quente olha com cara inocente quase choramingando mas eu coloquei protector u.u'''

**Kamus:** onde poses-te o protector Milo?

**Milo:** ali mesmo aponta agarrando a mão dele para sentir o frio que mão fria Kamus possa um pouco por minhas costas por favor?

**Kamus:** sim, já te trato deixa-me ver primeiro o que é que você pôs agarra no frasco e começa a ler

**Dite:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (pausa) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH meu frasco novo de óleo de rosas! MILO DE ESCORPIAOO EU JURO QUE TE MATO! NÃO ME CHAME EU AFRODITE DE PEIXES!

**Kamus: **dite, eu compro-te o platinium deste perfume – lá se vai a minha surpresa para o Milo por água a baixo-

**Dite:** desta vez te perdou-o, mas só porque o pinguim pediu

**Milo:** Ah olha para Camus, que o deixou com muito medo ain ain desculpe Dite u.u''

**Dite:** sim, sim, masquinha olha para o lado já estão a jogar a bola que coisa mais bicha, e out fashion

**Kamus:** anda bebe, vamos tratar de ti beija os lábios de Milo

**Milo:** vai mesmo?

**Kamus:** claro sorri afinal meu bebe esta doentinho

**Milo:** (com olhos em lágrimas): te amoo meu enfermeiro lindo, maravilhoso

**Kamus:** Milo aqui não! Saori acho aconselhável nos retirar-mos, amanha será um longo dia e ainda precisamos de ir ao médico com o Milo.

**Saori:** hm esta bem também já estava farta olha para o lado e diz baixo já estavam todos aqui a comerem-se e eu sem ninguemmmm euu quero o meu cloneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Mdm:** Bolaaa e acerta na cara de Saori Athena estas bem?

**Aioria:** consegues pagar o autocarro?

**Mú:** Aioria

**Aioria:** é verdade eu não troce dinheiro porra!

**Saori:** eu estou bem, VAMOS EMBORA

**Todos:** EHHH

Continua…

N/A

Gente desculpem a demora mas deu bloqueio isto agora o resto vai ser bem mais rápido eu prometo cara de inocente não dou 1 semana para estar a próxima parte, as escrevam comentários para eu saber como isto vai, eu nunca escrevi comedias u.u''''

Beijos e agradecimentos a Cathy e a Thata


	3. Chapter 3

**Um dia de Praia**

_3º e último capitulo_

Saindo da praia se vê uma pequena criatura a correr desesperado para junto dos cavaleiros, um ser completamente cor-de-rosa todo ele é cor-de-rosa só faltava cabelo, mas que seria aquela figura. Milo se apavora correndo em seguida para trás de Kamus.

**Shaka:** que se passa Milo?

**Milo (diz aterrorizado**): um demónio cor-de-rosa!

**Kamus:** mas aquele não era o…

**Dite:** Nhaaa morzao nosso filho, olha como ele é lindo fui eu que o vesti

**Mdm:** nota-se assustado

**Milo:** realmente assim ainda fica mais assustador!

**Dite:** MiLO

**Menino:** mamã deixa o senhor bicha que não gosta de rosa de lado

**Milo:** eu mato esse moleque

**Dite:** agora a mamã vai te de ir

**Menino:** nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo por favor! chora desalmadamente

**Dite:** eu também não queria se abraça a ele a chorar mas se lembre tudo nasce tudo morre, mas todos um dia vestem cor-de-rosa!

**Menino**: emocionado simmm! -

**Todos:** desistimos!

Santuário de Atenas os seus membros finalmente chegam e finalmente depois do caranguejo ter dito ao Dite que fazia tudo o que ele quisesse por uma semana, ele lá consegui acalmar da despedida com o menino demoníaco, claro que ao contrario Milo estava nas nuvens com Kamus a cuidar dele e se livro daquela peste. Na entrada…

**Saori:** bem vou para o meu templo, se o mundo acabar me avisem

**Todos**: sim

**Mdm:** estava a ver que nunca mais agarra Dite beijando vamos para minha casa morzinho?

**Dite:** sorrindo safado claro que sim, mas olha o que me prometeu!

**Mdm:** sim, claro

**Aioria**: pobre coitado ahauhauahauah

**Dite:** o que leão?

**Aioria:** nada não, vou ver se a Marin precisa de ajuda…estas a ouvila…já vouuu foge

**Kamus:** Milo vamos…

**Milo:** mas Kamus eu não sei se tenho preservativos na minha casa, acabaram ontem.

**Kamus:** NÃO é nada disso seu tarado vamos cuidar de TI.

**Milo:** ahh u.u desanimado

Depois de todos se terem retirado para as "suas casas"

**Milo:** Ahh Kamus isso doii eu estou com muito calor…me arrefece vai beija meigamente

**Kamus:** mas que eu saiba isso só te esquenta não ta com calor?

**Milo:** claro…por isso vamos para a piscina da minha casa sorri como uma criança boba

**Kamus:** O.o não tens remédio.

Milo agarra na mão de Kamus o levando para o jardim da casa de escorpião ao ar livre…roupas ali já ninguém conhecia isso há um bom tempo (será que eles alguma vez a conheceram? O.o) Kamus deita-o nas águas geladas começando a beijar as costas fazendo carícias no abdómen de Milo, parando de repente.

**Milo:** rsrs Kamus porque paras-te?

**Kamus:** não estas a ouvir mon ange?

**Milo :** a ouvir? vira-se de frente para Kamus a ouvir o que?

De repente se ouve um grito

**Kamus:** ouviu, foi um grito?

**Milo:** cala-te Kamus se ouve de novo mas ainda mais forte ahh Kamus aquilo é o mesmo tipo de grito que vamos dar daqui a pouco bebé. Ahuahauahau

**Kamus:** mas quem estará a dar aqueles berros?

**Milo:** eh o Dite não se vê logo?

**Kamus:** como sabes isso Milo

**Milo**: porque para além dos teus são os únicos que são mais ouvidos em todo o santuário

**Kamus:** MILO

**Milo:** é a verdade tu é que perguntas-te beija arduamente começando a penetrar Kamus de vagar fazendo este gemer alto de trazer eu não te disse meu amor beija-o insaciavelmente

**Saori:** o que é isto… que berreiro é este? ao longe se ouvia novos gritos aquilo é…não pode ouve de novo aquilo são? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII euuu quero o meu cloneeeeeeeeeeeee! berra na varanda do templo VOSSES PENSAM QUE ISTO É UM BORDEL?

**Afrodite Deusa:** só por tu não teres não quer disser que os outro não se possam divertir minha querida ahauahauahuaahauah

**Saori:** pira-te daqui Afrodite!

**Afrodite deusa:** diverte-te ahuaahuaahuaah

**Aldebaran:** não acham que, voçes berram muito estão competindo é?

**Dite:** é vamos competir, quem berra mais em orgasmo! Quem topa?

**Milo:** euu!

**Kamus:** Milo fica quieto…-diz corado como nunca na vida

**Milo:** mesmo não querendo, ias acabar por competir na mesma, berras como um bezerro…

**Kamus:** MILOOOOOOOOO

**Mdm:** anda Dite aqueles lá em cima já começaram

**Alderan**: e vai 1-0 quem ganhará

**Marin:** AHhhhhhhh

**Aldebaran:** ehh o leãozinho também entrou no jogo e 1 igual para o Milo e para o Aioria

**Kamus:** Ahhhhh

**Aioria:** È Milo ta podendo

**Milo:** não, neste caso estou "brincando" mesmo

**Mdm:** ohh Dite vem cá, não achas que estas a demorar de mais

**Dite:** mas e a minha langeri rosa, assim não da não fico inspirada querido.

**Mdm:** oh valha-me Atena

**Shaka:** AHHHHH BUDDAHHHHHHH

**Milo** até o Shaka já rezou ahauhauahauahhu

**Dite:** AHhhhhhhhhh

**Shura:** Calem-seee!

**Aldebaram:** porque, já perdeste a conta, ou queres que eu vá ai ter contigo

**Shura:** pela a escalibur!

**Milo**: isso é um sim Deba…humm Ahhhhhhhhh Kamus!

Num lugar não muito longe onde se ouvia toda a movimentação das casa agitadas em "brincadeiras" apenas se ouvia

**Saori:** 7 orgasmo…8 orgasmo …10 orgasmos AHHHHHH eu quero um cloneeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Kamus:** será que a deusa também teve um?

**Milo:** acho que não, mas vamos ao próximo

**Kamus**: ainda queres mais? O.O ?

**Milo:** claro só temos 4 de avanço!

**Owari**

N/A: Obriga por todo o apoio que me deram para escrever este capitulo este eu agradeço especialmente a Gemini Sakura que tanto me aturou. Bem esta foi a minha primeira comedia por isso me digam algo por favor.

Beijos

YUKI SAIKO


End file.
